thephaetonprojectfandomcom-20200216-history
Page 30
RESTART -- 14 MONTHS LATER (LATE MAY, 2011) Digitization #Toby -- in lab working on interesting new dev (Morpheus?) ##Code = Pynchon ##Be wary "in light of current events." -- My arrival? Bobby stated to be apprehensive (bomb mechanic on heli?) #Everett Network -- Daedalus server? ##E-mail -- nano-organics? #How does DeBeers know who I am? ##20th cent, claims leader ##coup by Everett ##Waits tech for restoration (poss @DX time, I'd argue) ##"Supreme enlightened" ##Kennedy mentions plot at Columbia University ##Diamonds = global rule? heavily overvalued ##Decision -- DB survives ##"Metabolism is slow" "technology has been around for decades" -- why won't Everett restore him? Vandenburg #X-51 systems; Daedalus server? All Illuminati #MJ12 mega troops detect cosmic rays #GSavage system-wide e-mail ##Final stand -- left MJ12, road of "penance" ##Didn't think on consequences of knowledge or people who would exploit it ##Face decisions, stand against those who would eradicate our efforts to make a better future for ourselves and our children ##Bots fighting as X-51 brings UC up -- making a cure? #"What we win today is a chance at tomorrow, and that is well-worth a fight. A fight that I hope you all will join me in." Analysis #Unknown what this "interesting development" may be -- perhaps Morpheus? JC's arrival? ##Last name of Thomas Pynchon, noted 20th century American novelist, well-known for his works V., Gravity's Rainbow, and The Crying of Lot 49. ##Is "Bobby", mentioned in this note to Toby, the mechanic upstairs? "Recent developments" more than likely references my arrival, though it could be the activation of Icarus. #Everett Global Enterprises appears to connect directly into Daedalus's protocol -- can Everett access almost anything on the 'net as a human check to Daedalus? ##Everett receives a shipment of nano-organic material -- this is either the upgrade canister upstairs or a sample of the Gray Death virus...or maybe something else? #DeBeers immediately knows who JC is, regardless of the order any conversations with anyone in the house, particularly Morpheus. JC doesn't question this. DeBeers knew of JC as an Illuminati/MJ12 project, but to recognize him after so many years is interesting -- DeBeers has been frozen for decades, according to Everett. Can his chamber move? He's also not frozen -- 18C (as Everett mentions; did he mean 18C below zero?) is 64.4F. ##DeBeers may not be a descendent of Cecil Rhodes, the founder of DeBeers, though he or one of his ancestors may have changed their names to DeBeers to better fit the cartel's name. Rhodes was also financed by the Rothschilds. ##Everett took over after DeBeers was placed in cryonics. Everett clearly has no intention of thawing him, even though the technolgoy exists to keep him alive. Speaking on the topic of that technology, wouldn't it then be theoretically possible that immortality has been created in the world of Deus Ex? I'd also say that this technology certainly could exist, with the right combination of mech- and nano- augs. ##The "Supreme Enlightened" is the highest possible rank in the Illuminati -- Bob Page compares his state to it at the end of the game as his augmentations are activating. ##DeBeers makes reference to a quote that JFK is purportedly said to have spoken at Columbia University not too long before his assassination: ""The high office of the President has been used to foment a plot to destroy America's freedom and before I leave this office, I must inform the citizens of their plight." He implies that this quote and the actions JFK would have taken in it were a direct cause of his assassination. I have checked WikiQuote and they have attributed it to be a false quote (and that JFK never spoke at Columbia University). Unknown where the writers of Deus Ex could have gotten that quote. ##How did DeBeers get to be the main man behind the curtain? Diamonds are heavily overvalued, that's why. I'd expect a Rothschild to be running the show, however. They gave Rhodes his start. Also, diamonds are just...diamonds. Shouldn't some oil trillionaire have a shot at the throne? No Rockefellers, Vanderbilts, or Carnegies (who are seldom mentioned, if at all)? ##I've decided to let DeBeers live at this point. It doesn't appear that his life or death affects the endgame (or any part of the game at all, for that matter) upon completion. ##See above. Vandenburg #X-51 are defectors from the Majestic 12; they run computers that also seem to connect directly back into Daedalus. #Okay so these heavy trooper guys can see cosmic rays, but I can go behind a box and they won't see a thing? Bit of a discrepancy there (see #7). #Savage sends out his final rallying call to...a bunch of scientists with less firepower than the kid in A Christmas Story. ##Interesting religious take on the situation. The Illuminati were always connected to (what appeared to be) a nondenominational Christian approach, whereas the Majestic 12 are more secular. What did X-51 do for the MJ12 that was so evil? My guess is either transgenics or develop or produce the Gray Death. Infectious nano-augmentation is possible too, and Page may have simply ran with it, prompting X-51 to make the split. ##The UC is used as a defense mechanism (see #4) by Page to produce all manner of creatures -- are X-51 going to try the same thing or will they make a last-ditch effort to produce a cure for the virus? #Savage may not have a major role in this game, but he does have a few good lines. Page 31 Category:Project Pages Category:Key Pages Category:Critical Pages